Mission: Make Love, Not War
by Angel Of Death87
Summary: Olivia and Casey don't know the other loves them so Alex & Eliot try to get them together. Femslash. OC. Also if anyone has a better name I would gladly take it into consideration.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters.

**Summary: **I suck at these things. Law & Order SVU story. It's an O/C pairing. Femslah of course. AU: Alex is back (as Casey's boss). Olivia and Casey don't know the other loves them. Alex & Eliot try to get them together.

"God damn it Casey. We NEED a warrant!" Detective Benson screamed at ADA Novak.

"Well gezz Detective, would you like me to pull one out of my ass?" Remarked Casey looking irritated, "If you'd _get_ me some evidence, I'd be able to _get_ you your warrant." She said before walking away.

Detective Benson followed after the ADA, grabbing her arm and stopping them. "Casey we need the warrant to get the evidence." She said, softer this time, her eyes pleading with Casey.

Shaking her head, "Olivia you know I can't get you a warrant without probably cause." Casey paused, looking into the Detectives eyes. "I'm sorry, Liv." She said, releasing her arm from Olivia's grasp and leaving the Detective there.

Returning to her office, Casey sat down, trying to go over a case. Realising she's been looking at the same page for the last half an hour, she closed the file. _"Why does she have to look at me with those big doe eyes? She knows how much they affect me."_ She thought, leaning back in her chair.She sighed.

"You look a little tense. Got something on your mind?" The female voice asked.

Startled out of her thoughts, Casey jumped, falling onto the floor with a loud thud. She didn't have to look up to see who her visitor was, she knew it was her boss, "You scared the shit out of me, Alex!" Casey said standing up.

Snickering, Alex went over to give the fallen ADA a hand.

"What are _you_ laughing at?" The young ADA asked sitting back down in her seat.

"Come on Casey, you got to admit that was funny." She snickered again, sitting across from Casey. They sat there quietly for a few minutes. "So what's got my best counselor so jumpy?" Alex asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't want to talk about it." Casey said, opening her file back up.

"So; it's a Benson thing." She said mater-of-factly, never taking her eyes off Casey.

Glancing up from her file, Casey looked confused, "How'd you-"

Alex raised her hand up, cutting the ADA off, "Did you think I wouldn't hear the argument you two had? Come on, office is right across from yours." She looked Casey in the eyes, "Plus; you always get this look on your face when you're thinking of her."

"What kinda look?" Casey asked, furrowing her brow.

Alex thought about it for a second. "It's kinda like a," She paused, shaking her head "I don't know how to explain it. But- " She stops. Getting this mischievous look in her eye, she got up and left. Leaving a very confused ADA behind.

After walking out of Casey's office, Alex left the building getting into a cab. Pulling out her phone, she dialed an all to familiar number.

"_Stabler" _The man on the other side of the line said.

"Eliot, it's Alex."

_"What can I do for you councilor?"_ He asked cheerfully.

"We need to talk. Where are you?"

_"At home. But if it's really important I can meet you somewhere." _

"It is. Meet me at the cafe down the street from your house in about 20." She said hanging up. Giving the driver directions she arrived at the cafe about 15 minutes later, only to be greeted by a very curious Eliot.

"So what's so important you had to meet me at some cafe on my day off?" Eliot asked as Alex took a seat.

She gave him the once over, "You and Kathy been having some fun today Big Man?" She teased.

"Come on counselor, spill it." He said, getting a little annoyed.

"Okay," she sighed "I need your help."

"With what? Is something wrong?" He asked a little concerned.

"No, no. Nothing like that. I just," pause "I have a plan. But it won't work without your help."

"Well what kind of plan is this, that you need my help?"

She looked at him seriously. "I want to get Liv and Case together"

A small smile crept onto his lips. "It's about damn time someone tried. So what's the plan, and how can I help?" He asked scooting in closer to her.

Two lattes, one ice mocha and a black coffee later, Alex had explained everything.

"So you think it'll work?" She asked.

Eliot laughed a little, "It better, or they'll probably kill us where we stand."

Alex had a huge smile on her face. "So phase one starts tomorrow then. I want them together as soon as possible. Their driving me insane." She said throwing her arms above her head.

"Okay, okay. Tomorrow. I got it." He looked at his watch, "But I better be heading home."

"What, you and Kathy want some alone time before the kids get home?" She winked at him.

They got up and walked out of the cafe. "Well you know me." He said, winking back at him.

"Eliot!" She screamed while playfully shoving him.

He held up him hands laughing, "You asked."

"Okay, okay. Now go home to your wife before you creep me out anymore." She said trying not to laugh.

"Bye, counselor"

"Bye, Detective."

_"God I hope this works." _They both thought as they walked their separate ways.

A/N: What did everyone think? Good? Bad? Sucks so bad I should never write again..hehe. Should I continue writing it?


	2. Phase One

**A/N:** So this is just phase one of the plan. (I would have writen more, but I just wanted to get something else out here). Reviews will not be turned down (if ya get the hint).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two- Executing The Plan

_"Remember, you have to make it look like a chance encounter." _A female voice said over the phone.

"I get that, Alex. No need to worry about it. Just make sure your half is done." Eliot said into the phone, a bit annoyed.

_"It is. I just sent her out, she'll be there in 15 minutes."_ A long pause followed this information before anyone spoke. _"Do you think we're doing the right think, El?" _The DA asked

"Don't tell my you're chickening out on me now, Counselor?"

_"No. It's just,"_ She sighed. _"What if-"_

She didn't even get to finish before the male Detective interrupted her. "Alex. You know this is right. They love each other, it's just that simple. Now I have to go, so no more rethinking while I'm gone." He quickly hung up the phone as he watched his long time partner approach him.

"Wanna go catch a bite?" Olivia asked looking at Eliot.

"Yeah, there's this new sandwich place I've been dying to try." He looked at his watch. "Oh. We better get going before the lunch time rush hits." He said grabbing the keys off his desk and heading to his car with the smaller Detective hot on his heals.

The two arrived at the sub-shop a few minutes later. Getting out of the car, Olivia headed inside. Noticing Eliot wasn't beside her, she turned around looking for her partner. Seeing he was on the phone, she left him out there and went inside alone.

Once Olivia walked inside her eyes feel immediately on Casey Novak.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Feeling someone watching her, the lone ADA looked to her left, only to lock eyes with Brunette. _God, how I love her eyes. _Casey thought.

"What are you doing here?" _Beautiful._ Olivia asked walking up to Casey.

"You know, the usual. Picking up lunch for me and Alex." Casey shrugged.

"Anything worth trying?" Olivia asked curious.

_Besides you? Not really. _Casey smirked at the Detective. "Nothing to go running home about."

Olivia leaned in closer to the ADA. "You sure there's nothing here you want to run home with?" She winked.

Casey blushed a deep red. _Is she flirting with me? Oh my god! She is. Come on Casey, stop thinking. Say something. Anything. Just talk. _Olivia raised an eyebrow at Casey. _Oh god Casey. Say SOMETHING!_ She screamed inside her head.

"Oh. Hey, El. What took you so long?" Olivia asked looking away from the silent struck ADA to her approaching partner.

He shrugged. "Just talking to the wife about dinner." Acting as if he just saw Casey for the first time he addressed her. "Hey, Case. Fancy seeing you hear." He said with a knowing smile.

Finally snapping out of her thoughts, Casey turned to the male detective. "Hey Eliot." An awkward silence formed over them.

"Order 23!" The guy at the counter yelled.

"Well that's me guys. I guess I'll see both of you later." She said looking back and forth between the two, then going up to get her food. Turning to leave the shop Eliot called after her.

"Case. Samson's Bar, 8 o'clock. We're all celebrating the Collin victory and Liv's not taking no for an answer." He said winking at her.

Shaking her head Casey reluctantly agreed, leaving the shop.

_Yes! Phase one is complete. Now I just have to call Alex. _"Hey, uh, Liv. I have to go make a quick call." Glancing up at the menu he told Olivia to get him a #3 before he went out back.


End file.
